AngelDust
by Chiiku
Summary: As Suichii MinamonoKurama, lives his life, fairly normally, except for the fact that he is a kitsuine spirit and the reencarnation of the Thief King, Youko Kurama, and that he is a spirit detective, and that he is friends with demons and a human with spir


**Angel/Dust: Episode 1;Introductions.**

Some say, that angels live only in heaven, that demons live only in hell. Well, I for one know that it is not true, that angels do live on earth, and that demons do so as well. I should know, I am one of them. My name, is Ein Jeru, and this, is the story of the journeys that I went on with the best friends that I will ever have, in heaven, hell, or on earth. I certainly hope, that anyone who reads this, will read it well, and take words to heart, and maybe, more people will believe in that there is a true power, a power that could save-no, change the world, all worlds-Human, Demon, and Spirit- forever, the power of friendship... 

_A girl that looks about six, with short, dirty blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She was running from someone or something. It turned out to be a someone, or more specifically, a group of some ones. A group of kids were chasing her, and poor girl, she was running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. She fell, and looked back, fear in her eyes, then,"Hey! Jerks, leave her alone!" There was a group of five kids standing behind them; three girls, one boy. The boy charged and kicked the kid who appeared to be the group leader. He was soon followed by two of the girls, as they fought and sent the fids running. Then, a girl with shoulder lenght black hair and two different colored eyes, with a red cresent moon on her fore head and neck walked over and helped her up, "Hi there my names Miiyo Yojin, and these are my friends, Cross Nakoto, Rommy Takoru, and Christian De Lioncourte Whats your name, and are you alright?" Miiyo asked. The girl looked at her and her friends, then smiled a bit,"My names Ein Jeru Hakotu, and I'm fine thanks to you." Ein Jeru replied. Then, the small girl called Rommy walked up to her,"Hi, I'm Rommy, would you like to be my friend?" she asked. She was so small and sweet, with light blonde hair and a cloth around her eyes, and the sweetest face, she could have been an angel. Then, Ein Jeru looked at the other two. The boy called Cross had a stern look upon his face. He had firey orange/red hair, and eyes the color of flame and wore a cross with a red jewel in it around his neck. Then she looked at the girl called Christian. She also had a slightly stern look upon her face, but not like Cross's. She also had short black hair and pitch black eyes, and wore all black, but had a kind look in her eyes. Ein Jeru looked the group over, then smiled and nodded her head, "I'd like to be your friend." She stated, as the group began to walk off, a new strong bond of friendship forming between them already._

_(Five years later) _It was a bright spring day as Ein Jeru, who was now14 years old,walked down a new street, with new people, new shops, new places, new everything. This place was different from her home in the Sarasaki area. Now she lived in Meiou, and was going to Meiou Jr. High. The outcome was the same, she began walking to school, kids chased her, but instead of her friends saving her, she fought them herself or got away. About a year ago she moved here, all of her friends moving to Kyoto or Tokyo or something, but they kept in touch by phone and e-mail, but it just wasn't the same. Ein Jeru missed her friends very much, and hoped to see them again someday, but knew that it would be a slight chance. She got to the Jr. high school, and got to her locker, hearing kids walk by muttering things like,"Look, it's the freak girl." or, "Look, it's the queen of freaks." she had gotten used to the name calling for many years now, so it didn't bother her much, since she had grown to igore it, esspecially since she heard it from the teachers and staff members, store owners, and people in the streets as well. Even her father refered to her as a freak, a monster, and even a murderer, since he believed that it was her fault her mother died giving birth to her, but she didn't care. Then, some one walked up behind her, grab her locker door and scared her. She turned to see emerald green eyes and long rose red hair. She sighed, and the boy laughed,"Suichii Minamono! You jerk, you scared me!" Ein Jeru exclaimed, playfully punching Suichii in the arm. He just laughed and rubbed his arm. Suichii was one of the nicer kids in the school, and one of her only friends. "Well, E.J., that was the whole point." he replied. She just shook her head,"Come on, if were late, not only will the teacher get on to us, but so will Kaito." She stated. Kaito was also one of her friends. He had black hair in an Elvis Presley kinda style, and had black eyes, and wore glasses. Suichii nodded,"Yeah, he's just as bad as the teachers around here." he stated, knowing that Kaito was behind him. "Hey! I heard that Suichii!" Kaito exclaimed. Ein Jeru and Suichii laughed and rushed off to class followed by Kaito. When they entered the class room, some of the kids got quiet, and started to talk about how they thought that Suichii was too good to hang with Kaito and Ein Jeru, or how all of them were a bunch of freaks, and stuff likr that, but they all ignored it and sat at their usual group at the back of the room. Then, after a couple of minutes, the teacher came in, glared at Ein Jeru, and began to talk about math."I should Taboo that teacher right now." Kaito muttered. Ein Jeru and Suichii laughed a bit, then looked at him, "No way Kaito, it doesn't bother me, I'm used to it." Ein Jeru stated, not wanting her friend to get in trouble. Suichii nodded, "Yeah, and besides, it doesn't matter what they think, just ignore them." Kaito sighed and nodded, knowing that he was outnumbered, two to one. The rest of the period, and day, they talked about things like school, and what they were going to do over the spring break and stuff like that, and staying out of trouble. then, it was the end of the day, and Ein Jeru, Suichii, and Kaito walked out of the school, laughing at the fact that Suichii had corrected the teacher, again. Then, some one calld Suichii and Kaito. They looked and saw three boys standing at the gate. "Oh, hello Yusuke. What up?" Kaito asked as the groups stopped in front of each other. One of the boys, who Kaito refered to as Yusuke had black, slicked back hair, brown eyes, and wore a green Sarasaki Jr High uniform. One had orange hair, styled like Kaito's, also had brown eyes and a blue Sarasaki uniform. The third had black hair with a starburst that defied all known laws of gravity, wore a black outfit, and apparently didn't go to school."Not much Kaito, but Binky-Breath wants to see us." Yusuke answered, smiling a bit. Then the red head spoke up, "Hey! Who's the cute girl?" he asked, drooling over Ein Jeru. "Uh, my names Ein Jeru Hakotu, but you can call me E.J." she stated smiling."Well, it was nice to meet you E.J. See you later!" Yusuke stated as he walked off, Suichii and Kaito along with the other two boys followed him. She smiled at them till they were far enough away, then sighed._I really miss you guys._she thought to herself, remembering her old friends, when a group of boys started to follow her. "Oh crud!"she muttered as she began to run off down the street, the boys following her. She ran a bit farther and turmed down an alley that she thought had a fence she could jump over, but she had turned down the wrong one, so instead of a fence, there was a brick wall. She turned as the boys walked down the alley way, and got inot a defensive position when, "Hey!Jerks, leave her alone!"...

Well, what do you think? This is my first one on so I hope you like! OH! And please reveiw my stories, once i get more up, and it will get more exciting later on in the story. Well, Sayounara!-Chiiku


End file.
